fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Tej Parker
|actor = Chris 'Ludacris' Bridges |image = Tej Parker (F8).png |AKA = Number 9 |fullname = |born = |status =Alive |death = |deathreason = |residence = (formerly)|Costa Rica|Los Angeles, }} |profession = |gender = Male |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Brown |relatives = |loves = Suki (casual) |friends = |partners = |otheractor = |appearances = }} Tej Parker is a former street racer, mechanic and technical expert.2 Fast 2 FuriousFast Five A protagonist in ''The Fast and Furious'' franchise, Tej is a friend of Brian O'Conner, who allowed him to participate in races when he lived in Miami, . Later, Tej becomes a member of Dominic Toretto's Crew when he is recruited by Dominic Toretto to steal money from a corrupt Portuguese businessman, Hernan Reyes. Biography Early Life ''2 Fast 2 Furious'' Tej does not race anymore, preferring to referee and make money off selling parts out of his garage and also due to what he claims to have stopped him from racing, an injured leg. He has an off-on relationship with Suki. When Brian O'Conner needs a place to stay, he allows Brian and Roman Pearce to stay in his garage rooms for a while. Later, when Brian needs to orchestrate a scramble to escape detection by the FBI, Tej shows him another large car garage owned by him, which they use for the scramble. Tej and Suki drive Brian and Roman's Mitsubishis out to be intercepted by the FBI, allowing them to continue their mission which shows that he still can drive as well. ''Fast Five'' Tej makes an appearance in Fast Five when Brian O'Conner asks him to come to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil to deal with the circuits surrounding Reyes' money for security. Tej becoms part of the team Brian and Dominic Toretto put together to rob 100 million dollars from the richest man in Rio. After the heist in Brazil, Tej purchased a small garage which he earlier revealed to be his dream. With his share of the heist money, he also brought a Koenigsegg CCXR, of which there are only 4 in existence. One of which belongs to Roman Pearce who also brought one with his heist money and he believes to be the only person to own one in the Western hemisphere, until he sees Tej and sees he also has one. ''Fast & Furious 6'' Tej makes an appearance in this film, returning as part of Dominic Toretto's crew. He is known to be quite generous since the Rio heist in the events of Fast Five, giving away free money to locals. He continues to share banter with Roman Pearce and develops somewhat of a mild friendship with Agent Hobbs, having him named "Samoan Thor" on his cellphone. When asked by Dom to get new cars for the crew after their BMW M5s failed, Tej and Hobbs visit the classic car auction, and get insulted by a punter for their outfit, being quite unformal for the auction. However, Tej surprises the punter by buying all cars in the auction, which are then delivered to the crew's safehouse, saying that he needed to make use to his 10 million dollars from Rio heist. After the cars are delivered, he retaliates for the punter's comeuppance by making him undress and leave all clothing items to him and Hobbs as "more formal". Later, Tej upgrades the confiscated weapon and invents a new harpoon made from titanium and powered with nitrous, which Rome "tests out" with him nearly killing Dom and Han. However, Tej seems to have made more of them as seen used during the airfield chase. Tej also assists in taking down the airplane in an effort to stop Owen Shaw towards the end of the film. ''Furious 7'' Tej appears at the funeral for Han and is later brought in by Mr. Nobody's team to help rescue Ramsay. Tej drives a heavily modified Jeep Wrangler during the chase and acts as a shield for the rest of the group. Tej later hacks the Etihad Towers to allow Dom and Brian to access the prince's vault containing his Lykan HyperSport. Tej later hacks into God's Eye with Ramsay to regain control of it and is later at the beach where they say goodbye to Brian. ''The Fate of The Furious'' Tej assists the gang, driving Dodge Demons in stealing back a stolen EMP and is later shocked when Dom betrays them. In New York, Tej drives a Mercedes AMG GT which is eventually destroyed by Dom. Later, Tej chooses a tank and is locked in the Akula Submarine until Roman and Little Nobody pull the trigger chips and release him. After stopping Cipher's attack, Tej tries to hit on Ramsay who declines until he can guess her last name. Characteristics Personality Tej is shown to be highly humble even after he become a millionaire. Even though he had enough money to set himself up without working another day in his life, he still settled for a day job as a mechanic since cars were his passion. Tej's passion for cars is comparable to a marriage as describe by Hobbs. But Tej prefers cars over women, with the reasoning that when you go your separate ways they don't take half your stuff. Abilities Tej's car mechanics abilities far surpasses even Dom as regularly has him conduct car modification or replacement searching whenever their current cars were destroyed. He has also further enhanced weapons his team has confiscated from other teams. One example being Shaw's hook gun. Tej was originally brought into Toretto's crew because of his technical abilities with computers. He can crack any safe or hack into any system if there is even the slightest possibility anyone can do it. Tej's only limit to tech is when the system is fool-proof. Examples including Reyes' safe which couldn't be opened without his hand print. However, Tej was able to hack the electronic passcode of the safe but that alone couldn't open the safe. Despite primarily serving the role of the tech person of the crew and not directly fighting anyone in the first two missions of the crew, Tej did display skill in close quarters combat as he easily and quickly disabled an armed security guard during a birthday party, even though they had a weapon. Trivia *Tej appears in the games Fast & Furious: Showdown ''and ''Forza Horizon 2 Presents: Fast and Furious. Gallery Quotes Vehicles Driven References Category:Characters Category:2 Fast 2 Furious Characters Category:Fast Five Characters Category:Fast & Furious 6 Characters Category:Street racers Category:Toretto's crew Category:Furious 7 Category:Furious 7 Characters Category:2 Fast 2 Furious Category:Fast Five Category:Fast & Furious 6 Category:The Fate of the Furious Characters Category:Fast & Furious 9 Characters